monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyond the Boundless Blue
Material For Nirai Kanai Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Arternate Sling Styles There are both Bounce and Pierce Obstructors in this dungeon. If you stack a lot of one Sling type, you will have a rough time mob clearing. Alternate them so that you are ready to deal whichever Obstructor that is on the map. Stack Null Damage Wall Monsters The dungeon will always have 4 Damage Walls up at the same time. Fill your team with Null Damage Wall monsters so that you can move around One-shot the Obstructors All numbers are after Gauge Shots. * Bounce Obstructors (Pierce Monsters): 30000+ ATK (Non-Wood) or 22090+ ATK (Wood) * Pierce Obstructors (Bounce Monsters): 34000+ ATK (Non-Wood) or 25900+ ATK (Wood) Viable Bounce Monsters Viable Pierce Monsters 1st Stage - Break the Semi-Zombie Loop Progression Order 1. Use your Pierce monster to defeat the bottom left Zombie and the bottom Bounce Obstructor 2. Use your Bounce monster to defeat the top right Zombie and the right Pierce Obstructor 3. Defeat the remaining mobs First stage has a mini Zombie Loop where the CDs are not synced. You have to defeat the bottom left Zombie first and then the top right zombie on the turn right after. Clear the Bounce Obstructor at the bottom alone with the zombie to free up your Bounce monster to move up top. After breaking the Zombie Loop, use the Healing Walls to recover HP and stall for Strike Shots. Make sure you defeat the Obstructors before their powerful meteor attack (right CD). 2nd Stage - First Move Depends on Sling Progression Order 1. If Bounce, defeat the Zombie 2. If Pierce, defeat as many Obstructors as possible(preferably 4 or more) 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Your first shot depends on which Sling of the monster. If you start with a Bounce monster, you go and defeat the Zombie to stop the Obstructors from reviving. If it is a Pierce monster, you will want to defeat as many Obstructors as possible to mitigate damage. The Zombie will only be able to revive 3 at a time so you will want to defeat 4 or more in one shot. Stall again after you defeat the Zombie for the next stage. 3rd Stage - Heal While Attacking Uesugi Kenshin's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Bounce monsters defeat as many Obstructors as possible 2. Pierce monsters damage Uesugi Kenshin 3. Repeat 1 and 2 until Uesugi Kenshin is defeated You want to defeat as many Obstructors in one shot to mitigate damage. Plus it also help your Pierce monsters to move around the map. Bounce monsters will want to aim to defeat at least 3 Obstructors in one shot. Uesugi Kenshin will revive all the mobs every 4 turns so rinse and repeat until Kenshin is defeated. Make sure you use the Healing Walls while dealing damage to the mobs or Kenshin herself. 4th Stage - Focus on the Mobs Bishamonten's HP: 2.6 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the respective Obstructors with your monsters 2. Defeat Bishamonten Focus on the mobs to mitigate damage. You will want to clear at least 3 within the first 2 turns. Use the Healing Walls while attacking Bishamonten to keep your HP topped off. 5th Stage - Semi-Zombie Loop Round 2 Progression Order 1. Defeat the bottom right Zombie 2. Defeat the top left Zombie 3. Defeat the remaining mobs Do the same thing as you did in the 1st Stage. Make sure you start clearing the Zombies when their CDs are NOT in synced. This is the last stage where you can stall for Strike Shots if have used them in the previous stages. Bishamonten's Attack Pattern (1st & 2nd Boss Stages Only) 1st Boss Stage - Focus on Mobs Bishamonten's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Obstructors 2. Defeat Bishamonten Focus on clearing all the Obstructors within 2 turns. Have at max one up (most likely a Pierce Obstructor) after 2 turns. Bishamonten will move to the middle right of the map after 3 turns. It deals a lot of damage so make sure your monsters are not in that vicinity. 2nd Boss Stage - Clear All the Mobs Bishamonten's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Obstructors 2. Defeat Bishamonten Just like the first boss stage, have at max 1 Obstructor up after 2 turns. Bishamonten will move to the top right after 3 turns so keep your monsters away from her line of movement. 3rd Boss Stage - Unleash Your Strike Shots Bishamonten's HP: 3.6 Million Progression Order 1. Use a Command or Meteor SS to defeat mobs 2. Use remaining SS to damage Bishamonten 3. Defeat Bishamonten This is where you want to use all your SS. If you don't have much left, defeat the Obstructors without them and save it for Bishamonten. Always keep your HP over 75%. Bishamonten does a Volatile Blast that will most likely hit at least 2 or 3 of your monsters. Use the Healing Walls while attacking is the key. __FORCETOC__